Extreme sports ramps are used in conjunction with skateboards, in-line skates, scooters and bicycles to enable participants to do tricks and to apply controlled upward and downward force along with lateral movement and force. Currently utilized structures range from a board elevated at one end used by beginners to large bulky completely pre-assembled and very heavy one-piece structures. For professionals, it is not unusual for exhibitors of professional talent to carry a crew of carpenters to build structures utilized for performing stunts, as well as to build practice ramps.
The problems thus encountered involve (1) the amount of labor necessary to construct and de-construct the more sturdy ramp structures, (2) the lack of safety inherent in make shift non-engineered structures, not only from falling over but in their lack of provision of an even surface, (3) the space occupied by a structure which cannot be dis-assembled in transport, (4) the space occupied by a structure which can be dis-assembled, (5) the ability to alter the size and shape of the ramp, (6) the provision of a ramp which is enabled to evenly distribute its support load handling capability, and (7) the design to enable the structures to fit together in many different configurations.
Most structures require significant time and expertise to assemble and disassemble, with testing of the structure necessary upon setup to insure integrity. Nearly all non-manufactured ramps have wide variability in their quality and reliability under load. Where an assembly-required ramp kit includes the possibility that structure will be omitted or not assembled consistently, an uneven surface will likely result.
Transport and storage is another problem both with regard to manufacturing and transport to a sales venue, as well as normal stowage and deployment throughout the useful life. If the space occupied by a structure disassembled for stowage is not as small as is practicable, additional transport costs will result in a hidden utilization costs.
Most conventional ramps are fixed, stand-alone units and do not have the ability to have their size and shape altered. Most conventional ramps which are fabricated without plans or without strict adherence to plans result in a ramp which has no ability to evenly distribute its support load handling capability. Most ramps are not engineered to be lightweight, requiring no more than one person to set up, move, fold up and store away.
What is needed is a ramp which is easy to deploy and stow, has built in safety, lightweight without giving up structural inegrity, a consistently reproducible even surface, occupies a small space upon stowage, which can be altered to different sizes without sacrifice in its other characteristics, and always evenly distributes its support load handling capability.